Articles to manage body exudates such as urine are well known in the art. In this context, managing body exudates includes acquiring, distributing, and storing body exudates such as urine, menses fecal material, and the like. A wide variety of article has been proposed including diapers, sanitary napkins, adult incontinence articles such as briefs or bed mats, underarm sweat pants, catheters, bottles, bed pans, and the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,564 (Lawrence et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,222 (Lawrence et al.) a liquid removal system having an interface device and a vacuum source is described. The interface device has a porous membrane with an entrance zone on one side. The vacuum source maintains a vacuum on the side of the membrane opposite the entrance zone when the membrane is wetted. Liquid which contacts the wetted porous membrane is removed from the interface device by the vacuum source. Due to its specific construction such as for example by having a exposed wetted membrane on its user facing surface, this liquid removal system not only causes a damp or wet feeling it may further lead to overhydration of the skin and finally to substantial skin problems such as irritations or infections.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid removal system which overcomes the problems posed by the prior art.
It is a further object the present invention to provide liquid removal system which comprises a user facing surface with improved dryness during use.